


情

by xiaoyang_0312



Category: Le Rouge et Le Noir - Opéra Rock, Le Rouge et Le Noir - Stendhal | The Red and The Black - Stendhal
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoyang_0312/pseuds/xiaoyang_0312
Summary: 全部是一些没头没尾的小短打 和谁的都有，小于连真的是左拥右抱
Relationships: Julien Sorel/Madame Guillotine, Julien Sorel/Mathilde de la Môle, Louise de Rênal/Julien Sorel
Kudos: 5





	1. 爬窗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 和玛蒂尔德

“你来了。”大小姐特有的芳香弥漫在这间典雅的卧室中，她穿着一身美丽的长裙斜倚在华贵的扶手椅上，用手玩弄着精致的卷发，偌大的房间她只留了一根蜡烛，侧颜在火光的照射下优雅而迷人。  
于连用手轻轻拨开因爬窗的大风而散乱的头发，他警惕着查看房间中昏黑的角落，做好下一秒被人告发与讥讽的准备，毕竟谁知道这些贵族心里在想什么呢？  
他握紧双拳，走向烛光前的大小姐，他为她的美目眩神迷，半隐于黑暗中的少女是天真与迷人的结合体，肌肤在火光下仿佛吹弹可破，于连不自觉地蹲下身，想轻吻她的脸颊，想揉她入怀感受温软的身体，想象着他已经征服她的样子，你们不是瞧不起我吗!我要把她搞到手，这是属于我的战争与征途!  
玛蒂尔德心中对于连的迷恋被他粗鲁的行为打散，她避开了于连的唇，起身背对着他，高傲地扬着头：“对不起，秘书先生，你是不是对我们之间的关系有点误误会？”  
于连摊开手，呵，这就是你们贵族的作风吧，他感到了久违的屈辱，面前玛蒂尓德的窈窕曲线在睡衣里若隐若现，香气萦绕时刻挑逗着他的鼻尖，他感到呼吸困难，怀中的拿破仑怀表仿佛正在嘲笑着他，他的父亲，哥哥，还有市长，瓦勒诺都在眼前冷笑着朝他走近，讥讽着他癞蛤蟆想吃天鹅肉，不！我不是懦夫！总有一天，总有一天，荣耀会向我俯首称臣！去，去啊！我要征服！  
玛蒂尓德以为他会识趣地离开，看到他仍在原地，以她从来不给人面子的语气冷语到：“抱歉索雷尔先生，您在这里继续待下去是很不礼貌的行为，请您看清自己作为秘书的身份。”  
于连眼中面前的玛蒂尔德仿佛化为无数张嘲讽的脸：“哈哈哈哈哈，就你，一个木匠的儿子！”  
不！不！于连痛苦的抱头想甩开无处不在的冷嘲热讽，那声音却仿佛更加大声，怒火冲破于连的理智，他抽出随身的匕首，对着玛蒂尔德：“我命令你，停下来!”  
大小姐怔住了，她感到被闪着寒光的刀锋对着是多么凶险而刺激的体验，这让今日寡淡无味的生活变得充满传奇的气息，握着匕首的于连仿佛中世纪来拯救城堡中美丽的公主的浪漫的骑士。她感到自己的情人俊秀的五官在刀光的映衬下显得英气逼人，少年修长的身段此时变得高大，衬衫中的肌肉线条如神祗般匀称而高贵，精致而深邃的五官在痛苦中显得如此迷人。她的心脏为他而跳动，她走近于连，握紧于连的手，将匕首抵在自己心脏的位置。双方距离如此之近以至于呼吸交错，她缓缓移开匕首，献给面前的人一个炽热而深情的吻。


	2. 敲门

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 和德瑞纳夫人

于连深呼吸数次，终于下定决心伸手推开夫人房间的门。市长的鼾声在隔壁此起彼伏，昏黑的房间似乎满溢着夫人身上的温柔芳香，于连感到闷热，忍不住用手扯开了勒得他无法呼吸的围巾和衬衫的纽扣，窗前一道明亮的月光，撒在熟睡的夫人上，美丽而神圣。  
于连感到一丝恐惧，市长万一醒来了怎公办，万一被发现怎公办？不！他攥紧拳头，于连啊于连，这些贵族的嘴脸你不是最清楚的吗，我命令自己，去给她一个吻，我是一个木匠的不起眼的儿子，但你们又是怎样的虚伪和丑恶!他颤颤巍巍地迈出第一步。  
德瑞纳夫人平日里显露出那种处女神般的纯真的热情，是否因为她的心房尚未被爱情占有。像一只尚未飞上枝梢便被囚进金丝笼的夜莺。当于连用自己颤抖的双手触碰山尖雪似的柔软皮肤时，他已感不到自己的呼吸。这并不轻柔且慌乱非常的注视与抚摸，还有那个膜拜似的湿润的吻唤醒了沉睡的女神。  
瑞纳夫人第一时间并没有慌乱，不如说她过分单纯的生活让她没有理解眼前的景况。反而是黑夜里于连那双含满泪水的大眼睛率先摄住了她，像只面对猎人含泪求饶的幼鹿。也许正是因为这一先决印象，露易丝没有推开这只屡次被抛弃被伤害的幼崽，而是伸开双手，将他拥入怀中。于连的头颅深深地埋进露易丝温暖柔软的乳房间，露易丝举止十分坦然无邪，以至于旁人见了也绝不会为这行为感到羞耻。很快她便感到温热的泪水浸透了她的衣襟。她此时穿着一件非常漂亮的丝绸睡袍，尽管说这是德瑞纳夫人在冥冥之中收到感召，于今夜换上了这件映她如女神的美丽衣衫吧！毕竟这件睡袍甚至连她的丈夫都没有见过呢！露易丝似乎回到了她勇敢又大胆的少女时期，她拉着于连卧在柔软的床上，于连满脸泪痕，悲伤地望着她。她便俯身亲吻他通红的鼻尖和脸颊，吻去他的泪痕。露易丝慢慢地解开自己的睡袍，鲜艳的红色睡袍褪去，露出比海底的珍珠，比山顶的雪更白的肌肤，黑檀木般乌黑的秀发瀑布似的倾落，淹没了于连模糊的视线。

当于连炽热的唇接触温软的肌肤时，夫人不禁一阵颤栗，睡梦中的意乱情迷让她的双颊染上红晕，如少女般不禁世事的心灵此时溢满着幸福。他吻的生涩而慌乱，不曾想怀中的人儿是如此怜惜这个骄傲又自卑的孩子。夫人温柔地抚上他的脊背，想用她的怀抱抚平这个不幸小孩心灵的创伤与痛苦，啊，他还是个孩子，如女孩般漂亮五官与卷发让人止不住满腔的怜爱之心，大眼睛中闪烁的泪光融合了那炽热的火焰，使得夫人心疼不已，只能将他紧紧怀抱，用她的温暖去融化那颗受伤的心灵。  
他们的呼吸开始交错，冰凉的夜色开始渐渐升温。


	3. 舞会

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 和吉罗婷

“于连•索雷尔先生，你愿意和我跳一支舞吗？”吉罗婷有些挑衅地问。她捏着黑色的裙摆，轻佻地笑着，行了个曲膝礼。舞会中别的王公贵族都打扮的花枝招展，只有她一个人穿着黑裙黑纱，却没有引来别人的注意。  
于连在吉罗婷的目光下有些不知所措，只好快速整理了一下为了晚宴而穿上的那身没那么寒酸气的礼服，然后有些僵硬地给予这个奇怪的姑娘一个吻手礼。  
吉罗婷开心地笑了，拉着于连的手，在月光之下，伴着轻声的音乐舞蹈旋转起来。皮鞋鞋跟在地面上打出节奏，她的黑裙翩飞着，如同黑天鹅的羽翼。  
她曾经是否也这样和别的人一起这样跳过舞呢？她又牵过多少曾经高举着三色旗的手呢？他们是否也像现在这样，一只手搂住她柔软的腰肢，另一只手与她十指相扣？  
吉罗婷倒在于连怀中，金发飞舞，身体勾勒出优美的弧度。望着她与玛蒂尔德一模一样的面孔和深不见底的眼眸，于连一时有些沉醉失神。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想象了一下于连对着空气独自起舞的样子，感觉更香了！


	4. 仪仗队员

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 乱写的，别看

一名带着国王要驾临当地的消息的宪兵，把全维里埃尔的人都惊醒了。  
当德瑞纳夫人带着于连和孩子们回到家里时，客厅里已经坐满了丈夫所说的自由党人的太太，她们都想让她劝她丈夫同意把仪仗队里的名额给她们的丈夫一个。  
“亲爱的市长夫人，您能让市长给我的丈夫一个仪仗队的名额吗？凭他那身漂亮的军服和那匹健壮的骏马，一定能为维里埃尔争光的！”  
“亲爱的德瑞纳夫人，我的丈夫是市里名望很高的某某先生，他希望能够得到一个这次的仪仗队的一个名额！”  
“啊，我亲爱的露易丝，我的丈夫是市里的布料制造商，如果我的丈夫没办法被选上做仪仗队的话，他会因为伤心而破产的！”  
“嗯嗯好的好的我也希望我们华丽的仪仗队能为我们维里埃尔争光！”  
“是的是的我知道您的丈夫，他的名声确实很大，我经常听我丈夫提起他呢！”  
“啊天哪那也太让人难过了。”  
……  
德瑞纳夫人费了好些力气，才把这些人打发走了。而这个全过程，都被于连看在了眼里。“啊，原来这就是贵族之间的打交道吗？因为露易丝有钱，有地位，那些政见不同的太太才会来这样低声下气地请求她吧。”于连愤愤的想，“但露易丝对她们却这么客气…当时我一时失去理智向她提起拿破仑的时候，她的神情是多么的厌恶！这是因为我们的地位不同所造成的吗？”  
不过于连没有留意到，在把那些人打发走后，露易丝显得有些激动。  
“仪仗队！那种穿着天蓝色服装，戴着银质上校肩章的仪仗队！不知…不知道如果于连穿上了这身服装，会是怎么样呢？唉，可怜的于连，除了第一天是穿着寒酸的白衬衣外我就没有见过他又哪一天不是穿着他那身死气沉沉的神学生的黑衣服！要是他能脱下那阴沉的衣服穿穿别的漂亮的衣服就好了，哪怕只是一天！但直接要求他的话又太冒犯他了。如果…我能够让于连进仪仗队…对，一定要想办法让于连进仪仗队！”  
露易丝为自己的想法感到激动，很想马上把这个打算告诉于连，但又怕于连知道自己想让他进仪仗队的原因而生气，所以决定先把一切办妥再告诉他。  
露易丝毕竟是市长夫人，虽然天真朴实，没有像巴黎的女人那样有那么多处世经验，但还是用了一定的手腕说服了德•缪瓦罗先生和区长德•莫吉隆先生，让于连参加仪仗队，而让其他四五个极其富裕的商家子弟落了选。  
接下来是服装的准备，露易丝不想在维里埃尔替于连定做服装，那会让全城人在国王驾临之前就都知道是她把于连“塞”进了仪仗队，这也太轻率了。她派人在四天内前往贝藏松去买来军礼服、武器、军帽等一个仪仗队员所需要的全部东西。为了清楚于连衣服的尺寸，露易丝还自己到于连的卧房拿了一套衣服。不巧的是，在她走出卧房的时候，正好碰上了于连。  
“啊，夫人，您在忙些什么呢？”  
但露易丝没有听他说，她感到太羞愧了，逃走了。  
“露易丝到底在忙些什么，还那么激动？为什么她不愿意和我说呢？她一回到这里，她对我的爱情已经被她所在的地位，被她的等级观念，被这闹哄哄的事情冲散啦！”于连对露易丝的冷淡和严守秘密感到十分不快，“我爱上这样一个女人真是太傻了，野心使她变得跟她丈夫一样疯狂。也许要等这些闹事过去之后，她才会更爱我。”这样想来，于连反而更爱她了。  
无论如何，露易丝终于准备好了于连的装备，并把它们放在了自己的房间里。也许这很疯狂，但当露易丝一个人在房间里欣赏这些服装和装备时，却感到十分陶醉：这身装备穿在于连身上，一定很合身吧！在配上他那精致的脸和漂亮的眼睛，一定会是仪仗队里最英俊的小伙子！  
剩下就是于连的坐骑了，这时露易丝想起了穷人看管所所长瓦勒诺先生。  
那天晚上正好瓦勒诺来市长家做客，在于连又“表演”完背拉丁文带着孩子们去房间后，德瑞纳夫人一把抓住了瓦勒诺先生的手问：“先生，您可以借一匹您的诺曼底骏马给于连吗？他加入了仪仗队，如果您能够给他一匹马，您的骏马一定能收到公众的赞赏的！”  
瓦勒诺先生很是惊讶，既是因为于连进了仪仗队，也是因为德瑞纳夫人的主动请求。他心心念念想摸到的美人的手，现在却主动抓着他，而且还在轻声请求他，这让瓦勒诺大为满足。因此即使于连是他世上最痛恨的人，瓦勒诺还是答应了德瑞纳夫人的请求，更何况能够在公众面前展示他那重金买来的诺曼底骏马也真好符合他的心意。  
就这样，一切仪仗队员所需要的装备都准备好了，就差把这一切告诉于连了，露易丝感到前所未有的激动。


	5. 疗伤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大概就是于连被打得遍体鳞伤昏过去后被夫人抱回家（？）

德瑞纳夫人的心中充满了怜爱， 以至于竟一时忘记了男女之别。她是那种典型的贤妻良母，外省的女人大多是这样。毫不犹豫的说，她爱她的孩子胜于她的丈夫，长时间里，她的一腔爱意都倾注在两个孩子身上。甚至会做出一些不合身份的事情来一一像穷人家一般亲自给孩子洗澡，这令女仆惊叫连连的事情，却令露易丝感到无比的快乐。她伸出手，柔嫩白皙的手指微微颤抖，并非因为羞愧，而因于连的遍体鳞伤，使善良的德瑞纳夫人几乎感到相同的痛苦。每当感到超乎寻常的痛楚时，她反倒显出沉着来。  
夫人温软的手抚过于连的手臂，脊背，乃至大腿，匐倒在她怀前的人儿显得如此脆弱，他的呼吸微弱仿佛不可闻，如熟睡的猫般安静地抵在她的肩头，她仿佛在修复一件艺术品般用清水擦拭着于连的身体。她感到惊异，她不曾端详过任何一位男子的身体，哪怕她的丈夫，但即使如此伤痕累累还是不禁感叹造物主的恩赐，随即满腔的爱转换为心痛，血痕与淤青使得神圣的身体添上被亵渎的鲜红与深紫，她不会让他再受伤了，她要守护这个孩子一生一世。  
于连正做着痛苦的梦，然而梦里，正当湿冷的狼狈的幼患彷徨不安之时，它的母亲历万千重山，终于涉水而来。在她的怀抱里，黑暗也变得温暖。


End file.
